It Never Fails
by Phoenix Raven
Summary: Kagome is missing. An Elf finds Inu-yasha and gives him information on Kagome and a meesage from Sesshemaru. What is the conection with the Elf, Sesshemaru and Naraku?
1. Default Chapter

It Never Fails  
  
By: Phoenix Raven Note: You know the drill I don't own Inu-yasha and nor do you. My Characters are Alriena, Logan, and Alex.  
  
Warning: Gore and more.  
  
Characters: Ciarda Amber Amaia: burgundy/auburn hair, silver/dark blue/green eyes, Elf. She's quiet and easy to get along with until you tick her off. (Much pain for Dog-boy.) Logan Crath Moore: blue/black hair, gold/emerald eyes, cat demon. Good friends with Sessamaru. Alex Mora Enyo: slivery/white hair, black/silver eyes, half elf/half dog demon. Lost cousin of Inu-yasha and Sessamaru; but she is purely evil.  
  
Summery: Naraku isn't the bad guy at least in this fic; he's Ciarda's older brother. Inu-yasha and Sessamaru get along now; and Sessamaru got his arm back!! Major Kikyou bashing mainly because she's dead and should return to were she came from and stop bugging Inu-kun and his Kagome-chan! ( (AN: let the torture and blood bath begin!!)  
  
Chapter 1: The Fall  
  
Kagome.  
  
'Oh! The Inu-yasha why can't he just suck it and deal with the fact that I'm not Kikyou; the corpse!' Kagome hissed mentally sitting at the wells wall.  
Taking a quick look around Kagome sniffed and started to cry for all that it was worth. The miko didn't notice that the undead miko was there until the corpse itself appeared into view.  
"So my copy is crying? Oh, weak." The corpse Kikyou hissed as her demon pets surrounded her.  
" Oh, bite me you corpse of the past! Why not return to were you crawled from you wench!" Kagome said acidly.  
" Well. that's the first time you've taken that tone with me.Hn. I don't like it one bit." The undead miko raised her weapon.  
" Oh, get over it! By the way if I'm just a copy of you then why do you view me as competition.Huh?" Kagome shot as her typically blue eyes turned blood red.  
" What the." The corpse stared in shock and Kagome attacked her full blast.  
" How's that for weak?" Kagome hissed as Kikyou return to ashes and dirt.  
With that Kagome walked deep into the forest and disappeared into the night not noticing the sudden roar of anger that came from were she once stood.  
  
Three years later.  
  
Inu-yasha.  
  
The hanyou sat in his tree and pondered the meaning of his life until a fox kinstune pounced up in font of him and smiled brightly.  
" What do you want kit?" Inu-yasha growled with annoyance.  
" I've met a new friend her name is Ciarda and she gave me some candy that matches of the stuff that Kagome used to give us; remember?" The kit said holding up a fist full of gummy-bears, " Oh and she's an Elf."  
" An Elf? What kind?" Inu-yasha asked receiving and small amount of gummies.  
" I'm a Dark Elf." A soft smooth voice floated up to him.  
" I thought they where all dead."  
" I'm the first and the one of two of the last." Came the simple yet sad reply from the lone Elf.  
" Shippou were did you find her?" Inu-yasha turned to the kit.  
" I heard her singing by the spring and thought that she could stay with us for a while we help find her brother." Shippou shifted on the branch.  
" After Kagome comes back." Inu-yasha said staying off into the distance wistfully.  
" Come Inu-yasha she's been gone for three years if you want to find her you have to go look for her." Shippou started to cry.  
" Kagome. Why is that name familiar. Oh yes that's right Inu-yasha I have message from your brother Sesshemaru it's about Kagome." Ciarda said handing a scroll with the Western Lands Family Crest sealing it shut.  
" Thanks. Dear, brother, your woman is in my lands and she has been injured by one of Naraku's men. Do not worry she is in good care and please come for her at once we'll have an alliance together until you of course decide to kill me. Your Brother Sesshemaru. P.S Ciarda has made a good point by stating the fact we are the only ones left of our family." Inu- yasha looked confused at what his brother has written.  
" Yes I made the point it very clear to him and Naraku is no longer a threat to you and his men are still against you." Ciarda informed.  
" How do you know?" Shippou asked pulling on the hem of Ciarda's leather trench coat.  
" He's my older brother; and since I'm his only remaining relative he listens to me." The Elf smiled at the kit; " Oh and by the way it turns out that Kagome is an Inu-demon."  
" She's a what?"  
" She's a Dog- demon." Ciarda shrugged.  
" Let's go." Inu-yasha bounded to the West.  
" Shippou go tell Lady Keade and the others the Inu-yasha and I went to the Western Lands and tell them why too, okay?" Ciarda instructed the kit, who puffed up his chest, nodded and scampered to the village. 


	2. The Confession

It Never Fails  
  
By: Phoenix Raven Note: You know the drill I don't own Inu-yasha and nor do you. My Characters are Ciarda, Logan, and Alex. Warning: Gore and more.  
  
Characters: Ciarda Amber Amaia: burgundy/auburn hair, silver/dark blue/green eyes, Elf. She's quiet and easy to get along with until you tick her off. (Much pain for Dog-boy.) Logan Crath Moore: blue/black hair, gold/emerald eyes, cat demon. Good friends with Sessamaru. Alex: slivery/white hair, black/silver eyes, half elf/half dog demon. Lost cousin of Inu-yasha and Sessamaru; but she is purely evil.  
  
Summery: Naraku isn't the bad guy at least in this fic; he's Ciarda's older brother. Inu-yasha and Sessamaru get along now; and Sessamaru got his arm back!! Major Kikyou bashing mainly because she's dead and should return to were she came from and stop bugging Inu-kun and his Kagome-chan! ( (AN: let the torture and blood bath begin!!)  
  
Chapter 1: The Fall  
  
Kagome.  
  
'Oh! The Inu-yasha why can't he just suck it and deal with the fact that I'm not Kikyou; the corpse!' Kagome hissed mentally sitting at the wells wall.  
Taking a quick look around Kagome sniffed and started to cry for all that it was worth. The miko didn't notice that the undead miko was there until the corpse itself appeared into view.  
"So my copy is crying? Oh, weak." The corpse Kikyou hissed as her demon pets surrounded her.  
" Oh, bite me you corpse of the past! Why not return to were you crawled from you wench!" Kagome said acidly.  
" Well. that's the first time you've taken that tone with me.Hn. I don't like it one bit." The undead miko raised her weapon.  
" Oh, get over it! By the way if I'm just a copy of you then why do you view me as competition.Huh?" Kagome shot as her typically blue eyes turned blood red.  
" What the." The corpse stared in shock and Kagome attacked her full blast.  
" How's that for weak?" Kagome hissed as Kikyou return to ashes and dirt.  
With that Kagome walked deep into the forest and disappeared into the night not noticing the sudden roar of anger that came from were she once stood.  
  
Three years later.  
  
Inu-yasha.  
  
The hanyou sat in his tree and pondered the meaning of his life until a fox kinstune pounced up in font of him and smiled brightly.  
" What do you want kit?" Inu-yasha growled with annoyance.  
" I've met a new friend her name is Ciarda and she gave me some candy that matches of the stuff that Kagome used to give us; remember?" The kit said holding up a fist full of gummy-bears, " Oh and she's an Elf."  
" An Elf? What kind?" Inu-yasha asked receiving and small amount of gummies.  
" I'm a Dark Elf." A soft smooth voice floated up to him.  
" I thought they where all dead."  
" I'm the first and the one of two of the last." Came the simple yet sad reply from the lone Elf.  
" Shippou were did you find her?" Inu-yasha turned to the kit.  
" I heard her singing by the spring and thought that she could stay with us for a while we help find her brother." Shippou shifted on the branch.  
" After Kagome comes back." Inu-yasha said staying off into the distance wistfully.  
" Come Inu-yasha she's been gone for three years if you want to find her you have to go look for her." Shippou started to cry.  
" Kagome. Why is that name familiar. Oh yes that's right Inu-yasha I have message from your brother Sesshemaru it's about Kagome." Ciarda said handing a scroll with the Western Lands Family Crest sealing it shut.  
" Thanks. Dear, brother, your woman is in my lands and she has been injured by one of Naraku's men. Do not worry she is in good care and please come for her at once we'll have an alliance together until you of course decide to kill me. Your Brother Sesshemaru. P.S Ciarda has made a good point by stating the fact we are the only ones left of our family." Inu- yasha looked confused at what his brother has written.  
" Yes I made the point it very clear to him and Naraku is no longer a threat to you and his men are still against you." Ciarda informed.  
" How do you know?" Shippou asked pulling on the hem of Ciarda's leather trench coat.  
" He's my older brother; and since I'm his only remaining relative he listens to me." The Elf smiled at the kit; " Oh and by the way it turns out that Kagome is an Inu-demon."  
" She's a what?"  
" She's a Dog- demon." Ciarda shrugged.  
" Let's go." Inu-yasha bounded to the West.  
" Shippou go tell Lady Keade and the others the Inu-yasha and I went to the Western Lands and tell them why too, okay?" Ciarda instructed the kit, who puffed up his chest, nodded and scampered to the village.  
  
Chapter 2: The Confession Kagome.  
  
Opening her eyes Kagome sat up and found herself in a very soft bed and in a very tasteful decorated room of red and silver. Near the door was a deep mahogany wooden chair and a small girl about 5 or 6 years on age sat in the chair asleep. Chuckling softly Kagome laid back to rest as a servant rushed suddenly with a clean white kimono with red rose petals imbrued all over the bottom with a blood red obi to go with it. Bowing carefully the servant left so Kagome could get dressed. Then the little girl woke up and smiled.  
" Hi Rin's name is Rin; what's yours?" The girl smiled cutely.  
" I'm Kagome nice to meet you." Kagome smiled at the cuteness of the girl.  
" My brother is here." Sesshemaru said behind the door.  
" Thanks Sesshemaru." Kagome said and received a grunt from the Demon Lord.  
" Rin is going to go play with the pretty Elf lady; Kagome-sama can join us when you're done getting dressed." Rin laughed and ran out the door.  
Chuckling the young miko/demon got dressed and headed outside to the garden.  
  
Inu-yasha.  
  
Noticing an extra sent other than his brother, Kagome, Jaken, and Ciarda, Inu-yasha searched for the source of it. When entered the garden he saw Ciarda sitting at the fountain brushing the hair of a human girl. Letting curiosity get the best of him the hanyou got a little closer to see the little girl.  
" You know you don't have to sneak around like that Inu-yasha." Ciarda said not turning around or stop what she was occupied with.  
" Oh, oops." Inu-yasha then sat in front of the child who laughed and point at his ears.  
" White haired man has puppy ears; Rin like to touch one." The girl said innocently as Ciarda quickly braided it.  
" Well Rin I'm finished with your hair; and if you asked him nicely I'm sure he'd like touch them." Ciarda said tying a peace of leather around the end of Rin's braided hair and gave Inu-yasha a look saying ' humor-the- child-or-face-my-wrath'.  
" Can Rin touch the your ears please?"  
" Alright." Inu-yasha picked the girl up carefully and let her rub one of his ears.  
" You know maybe I should ask if I can do that one of lease days." Kagome chuckled walking into view.  
" Ah. Kagome I see you've healed well." Ciarda smiled kindly.  
" Pretty elf lady! Can Rin call you 'Okaa-san'?" Rin said as Inu- yasha gave the small girl to Ciarda.  
" Hm. If you wish." Ciarda laughed smoothly.  
" Yay! Rin got a new Okaa-san!" Rin cheered and hugged the Elvin girl.  
" You know that's cute." Kagome chuckled and Inu-yasha smiled and nodded as Rin yawned.  
" I think you need another nap." Ciarda said motherly.  
" But Okaa-san Rin slept Kagome-sama's room." Rin said rubbing her eyes.  
" Are you giving Ciarda a hard time Rin?" Sesshemaru said raising a brow.  
" No Sesshemaru-sama." Rin snuggled into Ciarda's arms as Ciarda stood.  
" I'm going to take Rin to her room so she can take her nap." Ciarda smiled at Sesshemaru, who nodded in response.  
With Ciarda gone Inu-yasha asked how Kagome became a hanyou.  
" Um. Kikyou attacked me and I went crazy and. I felt a power surged. I don't know I just changed." Kagome scratched her chin with a clawed hand, twitching her ears she hissed and turned around and glared at a figure hidden in the shadows.  
" Where is Ciarda my sister?" The figure growled.  
  
Ciarda.  
  
Sensing a new presence Ciarda told Rin to stay in bed and teleported outside beside Sesshemaru and gasped.  
" Naraku why do you have all those Shikon shards?" Ciarda asked tearfully.  
" If I had them I would've wished back to life. But now I know I don't them Kagome here these belong to you. And Inu-yasha I sorry for what the other Naraku did." The figure said handing Kagome the shards and revealing himself. (AN: This Naraku looks exactly like the one from the anime.)  
" Whoa. You look like the one who." Kagome started.  
" Correction he looked like me; and I killed him for attacking my sister." Ciarda's brother said smoothly.  
" Ah, family love." Sesshemaru smiled a real smile.  
" Um. Kagome?" Inu-yasha looked at his companion.  
" Yes?" Kagome smiled back at him.  
" I love you." The male hanyou said and kissed Kagome fully on the lips.  
" About damn time." Sesshemaru chuckled happily. 


End file.
